


Just When I Thought Only Two Things Mattered...

by cassiedoughgirl, momstiel



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - They Don't Know Eachother, Bicycles, Cutesy, Day One, Dork Makoto, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Give the poor kid mackerel, Haru Just wants mackerel, Hospitals, Injured makoto, Light Drama, M/M, You Hit Me With Your Bike But I'm Actually Okay However You On The Other Hand You Need First Aid AU, makoharuweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiedoughgirl/pseuds/cassiedoughgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: Fate always has its own plan in mind, for example, when Haru just wanted a nice warm plate of mackerel, fate decided he'd be better off getting hit by some hot guy on a bike.But... Maybe fate knew what it was doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the first contribution to Makoharu Week, it's fluff, haha. (: - HeyMasky

Haru had two things on his mind.

 

Swimming and mackerel. 

 

Fortunately for him, down the road from the local pool where he swam there was a seafood restaurant. The mackerel from the establishment was almost heavenly, cooked to a light golden crisp and seasoned to perfection, and it was all that Haru would accept for dinner today. Even though his hair was still damp from the time spent in the pool’s crystal clear water, he found himself walking out of the swim club with little care. He had put a towel on his head to dry his hair but it didn’t prove to be really all that beneficial, call it lazy, but he didn’t really want to put the effort into scrubbing the water out of it. Instead, he was on a mission, the mackerel was his prize, and nothing was going to keep him from claiming it. 

 

The gravel underneath his feet crunched as he walked down the pathway, going straight to the sidewalk. Sure, he’d have to cross the road later on to get to the restaurant but he wouldn’t worry about that when the time came. It wasn’t like he was walking down a main street where cars were whizzing past him. In fact, it was almost as if the street had been deserted completely. There were vehicles lined up against the road but it seemed as though they were vacant, no signs of any life inside of them. It seemed the only form of existence nearby were a few birds that were chirping away in a nearby tree. Haru would go as far to say that the day was almost ending off peacefully. He could still hear the faint sounds of cheers from the swim club behind him, but he just drowned it out, not taking much of an interest in it anyways. All he had gone there to do was swim.

 

For a few seconds, he looked up at the sky which was close to falling in the horizon. It wouldn’t be day for much longer. Maybe by the time he got that delicious mackerel, the sun wouldn’t be out anymore.That wouldn’t be much of a pain though, he knew very well that his house wasn’t too far off. Not to mention, he was well aware that nobody was waiting for him at home to see if he passed curfew or not. Living alone sure did hold some perks to it.

 

When he came to the traffic lights, he briefly glanced both ways. The only sign of any traffic was a man, around his age who was crossing by with his bike. Haru didn’t seem too intimidated by it, and he was well aware that he could pass if there was only a bicycle passing by, it wouldn’t be too hard for either party to avoid each other. For a few seconds he looked at the man, olive-green hair blowing back in with the breeze as he biked revealing warm, kind green eyes. He looked relatively familiar, maybe Haru had came across him once or twice at school but Haru paid little attention. School was never something that Haruka particularly enjoyed, so unless it involved swimming or art, he was far from having a detailed perspective on his studies or classmates. 

 

He took a foot off the cement on the sidewalk, his foot meeting with the road. Haru made his way across the designated pedestrian walking area, heading towards the restaurant that he could now spot at the very end of the block. At that moment, he noticed the man approaching him but since there was so much free area to ride around at, Haru was positive that only a blind idiot would meet paths with him. It wasn’t that hard to steer out of the way, especially when the street was so empty.

 

As he walked across the middle of the white lines, he temporarily removed his eyes from the road. He went to check how far away the establishment was. A block really wasn’t that far and he could already see a tiny sliver of the shop’s windows. To think only in a few minutes he’d be walking in and ordering the delicious appetizer. After such of a long day of swimming, it was only right to end it on a good note and reward himself with some mackerel. Getting mackerel right after swimming just seemed like a perfect way to end the day.

 

He seemed to have everything plotted out. Even if it was a small plan, it was an efficient one. All he had to do was walk to the restaurant and purchase the food. He would never have accounted for any kinds of hindrances preventing him from reaching his goal. That was, until he felt cool, hard metal hitting him dead on as he was sent toppling to the ground. 

 

As he hit the pavement, with the weight of an abandoned bike now resting over him, he failed to notice the rider of said bike get sent soaring off of it, flipping and landing on his back not too far away from Haru.

 

In the midst of the action, including Haru’s plan to quickly and peacefully retrieve a meal crashing to the ground along with his now bruised and battered body, Haru had failed to notice anything other the bike and the pain. He hadn’t noticed the man at first, not until he stood up. Sure enough, laying right on the hard cement a bit away from his bike, was the rider from earlier, tall and muscular, with his olive hair strewn about and his eyes scrunched closed in pain. In the back of his mind he had noted hearing a scream but he had never really connected it in that moment. 

 

For a quick second, Haru wondered if the man had died upon contact with the road, it definitely seemed like the man must’ve hit the ground hard considering he was flipped completely over, but when he saw movement he quickly discarded that theory with a sigh of relief. The other was getting up and the first thing that he caught sight of was a small flash of red. As the man turned around, Haru locked eyes with him. They seemed to be wide with worry, it had to be the same worry Haruka felt when he wondered if the biker was dead. 

Before Haru could muster anything, the man’s expression became slightly more relieved as he realized that in fact Haru was very much alive. However, he was still very worried if the look in his eyes stood for anything. 

 

“I’m so sorry!” Was the first few words to pop the silence. Haruka noted that the other went to stand up and approach him but it took him a few moments to do so. Haru had previously thought that only way he’d manage to get hit with the bike was if the driver was a completely idiot. What he hadn’t accounted for was the man to be so quick to apologize for his brainless actions. 

“It’s fine.” Haru replied stoically, picking the bike up for the other. He was keeping to his plan with one goal in mind, getting his food quickly, and it was easier to not make a big deal of this as it would take up a whole lot less time, freaking out over the matter required too much energy anyways. Besides, Haru wasn’t that hurt, just hungry, borderline impatient as he only wanted to retrieve his precious fish and go home. 

 

The man’s warm eyes travelled over every inch of his face and limbs, attempting to locate any severe injuries, Haru couldn’t help but shift under the watchful gaze. “It can’t be fine…” He shook his head. “I hit you…” He added. Haru was glad that the other at least didn’t hit his head too hard and was able to actually know what was going on. If he wasn’t aware, then there was a higher chance of him being forced to stay here longer as he’d have some moral obligation  to making sure the man was alright. Now he was hungry and sore… and had a mess with this person to clear up. 

 

“It’s fine.” Haru repeated. Even if he was aware that some bruises came out of the hit, he decided against dwelling on it, there was no use in crying over spilt milk. Despite the fact that some would consider him socially awkward or introverted, he still knew that it would only be right if he spoke on and questioned the other’s well being. “Are you alright?” He asked blankly. 

 

The man was quick to nod. “Of course, I’m fine! I’m more worried about you.” He responded, going to put a hand on his bike that Haru had set upright for him. Haru’s eyes wandered down onto the bike and that’s when he noticed it, the flash of red he had recognized earlier was that of blood on the man’s leg, though Haru didn’t know how exactly it happened, the other was hurt. Now he was left wondering how exactly with that injury the man was going to manage getting back to where he came from. Surely he wasn’t in any proper condition to continue riding.

 

“Liar.” Haru muttered, blankly, kneeling down to look at the other’s leg. While the man was left stumbling for a response, Haru took it into his own hands to examine the wound. He wasn’t much for recognizing personal space and what not, so he just rolled up the man’s pant leg, ignoring the other’s squeak of embarrassment. When he saw the wound, he frowned, noticing a piece of glass in his leg. Upon further inspection of the road, Haru realized there was a broken bottle near the side where Makoto landed, he must’ve gotten hurt on that.

Well, this blows his dinner plans out the window. Now Haru wasn’t a doctor, he knew not to mess with a wound like this. It looked deep and the last thing Haru wanted to do was to try and get the glass out only to break it and leave more smaller pieces in the wound. With a sigh, he stood up, looking around, the hospital wasn’t too far away… He just didn’t know if the other could walk much.

 

“You need to go to a doctor.” Haru stated flatly, looking at the other only to receive wide startled eyes in response. 

“What?? No, I’m fine! I mean… I hit you with the bike, you’re probably a lot worse than I am.... I’ll be okay, don’t worry about it!” The man went on, nervously laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck. Haru only gave him a deadpanned expression.

 

“You have glass stuck in your leg, you need to get it out.” Haru bluntly stated, grabbing onto the other’s wrist. As he did, he noted the other practically radiated heat from his body, the fact making him pause for a moment before shaking his head and going to pull the other off. 

 

“Ah! I can get there on my own, you don’t have to bring me!” The man pointed out, only earning a small huff of disapproval.

“You’re hurt, what if you can’t make it the whole way on your own? You’ll need someone to help you.” Haru replied, as much as this destroyed his plans for the day he wasn’t just going to let this man recklessly try and handle everything on his own. Anyways, Haru knew he’d feel worse if he did leave this man to fend for himself. His response seemed to silence the man for a couple moments and Haru finally got the guy to begin moving towards the hospital, towing the bicycle along as they walked. 

“I’m sorry again for hitting you… and now for dragging you along in my problems…” The man said with a small sigh, Haru looked back at him a moment, surprised that the man seemed more worried about others than himself. Haru was about to open his mouth to tell the other it was fine, but was cut off upon hearing the next words.

 

“I just wish I was able to see that cute little kitty after the crash…” The man added, letting out a small sigh. Haru stopped walking for a moment and looked at the other.

 

“A...Cat?” He asked, looking up at the man as he tried to piece together how a cat had anything to do with their situation.

 

“Yeah! When I was biking I saw this cute little white kitten in an alleyway… I got a bit distracted by it and that’s when I...When I crashed into you.” The man said, his tone becoming apologetic at the end. Haru just stared at the man for a couple moments before silently turning away and continuing their walk to the hospital.

He couldn’t believe his perfect day was ruined just because of some cat... 

 

Even though the hospital originally wasn’t that far of a walk, supporting this man - who he knew basically nothing about ; not even his name - had proven to be a slight challenge. The other was heavier and taller than him, but it wasn’t only that. The man had been insisting the whole time that he didn’t need the assistance in walking even though it was blatantly obvious that he did. Not to mention, Haru had to hear countless apologies escape from the other’s lips. 

 

Going through the sliding and automatic glass doors, the two men walked into the emergency room. Sure enough the area was lined with chairs. It wasn’t overly busy, not being occupied by a lot of people. Haru saw a glimpse of a little girl who was sitting down, looking as though she had some kind of fever. Then in another corner another man who looked like he had a broken arm was sitting in the back. His eyes fell onto sign-in. “Right there,” The man stated even though it was obvious. Haru couldn’t bring himself to actually be pissed at the other since he was holding a warm smile on his lips still. 

 

As they got over to the small sign in section, there was a chair and then a glass window separating them from the lady at registration. “How may I help you?” She asked, her eyes peeling away from the computer screen and turning to face the two men. Even though the olive-haired individual motioned for Haru to sit, he was quick to sigh and refuse the offer. He then lowered the other down into the chair instead. 

 

“We got into a bike accident and I believe there’s glass lodged into my leg.” 

 

Haru was surprised by how the man answered her with a smile. It was almost as though he was immune to the pain and just pumping out rainbows and sunshine instead. He blinked, never seeing someone act like this before. The woman just stopped for a few seconds, seeming to have the same surprise as Haru but quickly turned to her computer and documented the man’s answers instead of mentioning it. 

 

“Your name, please.” She asked, needing it to look and bring up the man’s files. “Last name then first name.” The worker was quick to clarify. 

 

“Tachibana, Makoto.” He responded simply. Even though out of the corner of his eye, Haru noticed the man - whose name seemed to be Makoto - wince as he moved his leg to another side, continue on smiling. For a reason that Haru couldn’t put his finger on, the name seemed to fit the man almost all too well. It was a name that sounded soft and welcoming, and from he gathered from the other… it fit.  

 

The woman asked a few other questions before guiding them back without even asking them to wait. Apparently it was considered relatively urgent. After all, there was glass stuck in Makoto’s leg. Haru glanced back at the vending machine that was placed in the corner of the waiting room. Part of him wished that they would have a few second reprieve, just enough time to grab a snack from the vending machine and mourn over his loss of a mackerel dinner. However, a better part of him was glad that they were taking Makoto in almost instantly. 

 

As they got to a room, Haru looked around. It was full of the stereotypical machines as he expected, and there was a bed right in the dead middle of the room. A male nurse was waiting by them, going to help aid Makoto. He was attempting to transit the the other onto the bed. After doing that, they decided that they were going to have to knock Makoto out and examine the leg to make sure there was no permanent damage. Once they got everything ready, the nurse turned over and looked at Makoto. “Do you want your guest to stay here? Or go?” 

 

“I don’t mind if he stays.” Makoto admitted, flashing Haru a small grin. “After all, he did basically save me.” He added with a little chuckle that made Haru feel oddly special. Haru watched as a look came across the other’s face. “But I don’t even know his name.” 

 

“It’s Haru.” The raven haired man clarified, looking at the other who was in the bed. “And I guess I’ll stay,” He made it seem as though he wasn’t overly interested in doing so, but he also wanted to make sure that Makoto was alright. His eyes fell on the doctors as they began to give Makoto medicine to knock him out. He knew that it wouldn’t be long until he was out cold. Haru’s eyes fell on a pen that was resting on the dresser by the bed. As the nurses were working, he reached for it, deciding that it’ll prove to be beneficial shortly. 

 

And maybe once they got done with Makoto, Haru could finally get that damned mackerel. 

* * *

  
  


Makoto woke up after a couple hours, the medicine he was given coursing through him as he still felt a bit drowsy, but not in pain any longer. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, letting a small yawn escape his lips, what he expected to see when he opened his eyes once again was the familiar face of his new acquaintance, Haru… But instead he was met with an empty room.

 

The smile was briefly wiped off his face, as though he had just met the other, he found he enjoyed his company. Haru was like a breath of fresh air, something Makoto wasn’t used to but knew he wanted to be around longer. Though mysterious due to his quiet nature, Makoto felt a connection to the other, and found himself wanting to learn everything there was to know about the beautiful man named Haru.

 

Though it seemed that feeling wasn’t mutual.

 

Letting out a sigh, Makoto ran a hand through his hair and went to look down at his leg, wanting to assess the damage, though what he saw made him blink twice. There on his leg was ten digit number written neatly in blue ink. Makoto had to stare at it a couple moments before he processed what it was, a new hopeful smile growing across his features.

 

It was a phone number, and if he was lucky, it was Haru’s phone number.

 

Maybe, just maybe, Haru wanted to learn more about him as well… And possibly this embarrassing accident could become something more, it could very well become the best day of his life, the day he met the person he would fall for.

 

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking away from the pool, Haru let out a sigh, towel draped over his head to hopefully catch some of his hair’s dampness and clothes thrown on without much care. He passed through the gate and began to walk to the sidewalk, looking ahead as he did. For once, he had someone there to look for, someone to greet him after his long day of practice.

 

That someone, happened to be smiling and waving at him, kind green eyes watching as he approached. 

 

“Haru-Chan, you didn’t dry your hair.” The other noted, worry quickly forming on his face as he grabbed the towel that was lazily hanging on his head and then began to scrub at the wet strands of hair.

 

“Too much effort and drop the ‘Chan’.” Haru replied bluntly, though he allowed his hair to be dried, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as he let himself enjoy the contact. He heard a sigh escape from the taller’s lips.

 

“You’re going to get a cold if you keep doing this, I swear, the next time it happens I won’t be buying you mackerel after practice.” This caught Haru’s attention and he looked up at the other, just in time to catch a small laugh coming from his lips.

 

“That’s not funny Makoto.” Haru replied stubbornly, a small pout forming across his features. Makoto just smiled down and kissed Haru’s forehead.

 

“Sorry sorry, I know not to ever take mackerel away from you.” Makoto replied, his expression remaining warm as he finished drying off Haru’s hair. After, he put the towel away and grabbed Haru’s hand, their fingers lacing together almost as if it was automatic.

 

“Let’s go, Haru-Chan.” Haru just rolled his eyes as he followed the other along.

 

“Drop the ‘Chan’.” He reminded.

  
That’s right, now Haru had three things on his mind: Swimming, mackerel, and Makoto.


End file.
